The Rise of an Assassin - A Journey of Vengeance, Justice and Love
by callumhale09
Summary: Ash and Serena enjoyed a quiet, peaceful life in Pallet Town leading ordinary lives, that is until certain events changed everything leading the two childhood friends having to say goodbye. Years later, Ash learnt the truth surrounding the events and must venture far and wide to avenge the deaths of his father and Serena's father, uncovering many secrets and reuniting with her...
1. Characters and Introduction

**The Rise of an Assassin – The Journey of Vengeance, Justice and Love**

**NOTE: **Main amourshipping takes place in later chapters, but there will be hints from the beginning

**ALSO PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ASSASSIN'S CREED, THE ONLY THING I DO OWN IS THE STORY AND OCs**

Here is the list of all the characters from the story and their Assassin's Creed Counter-parts:

Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town – Ezio Auditore da Firenze

Red Ketchum of Pallet Town – Giovanni Auditore da Firenze

Delia Ketchum of Pallet Town – Maria Auditore da Firenze

Serena Yvonne of Pallet Town – No counter-part in the AC Series (closest would be a combination between Cristina and Sofia)

Antonio Yvonne of Pallet Town – OC Assassin

Grace Yvonne of Pallet Town – No counter-part in the AC Series

Sir Aaron - Altair Ibn-La'Ahad

Gary Oak of Pallet Town – Leonardo da Vinci

Professor Samuel Oak – No counter-part in the AC Series but will be like the leader (ruler/mayor) of Pallet Town, so closest would be Lorenzo de' Medici

Spencer Hale – Mario Auditore

Molly Hale - Ash's younger cousin, so the closest character from Assassin's Creed would be Claudia Auditore da Firenze

Pyramid King Brandon – Niccolo Machiavelli

Giovanni (Team Rocket Boss) – Rodrigo Borgia

Silver (red-haired guy from Pokemon Generation II) – Cesare Borgia

Domino - Lucrezia Borgia

Lawrence III – Uberto Alberti

Brock Slate – No counter-part in the AC Series

Misty Waterflower – No counter-part in the AC Series (some elements/references of Caterina Sforza are used)

Bianca (from Alto Mare) - Rosa

Clemont - Salai

Bonnie - No counter-part in the AC Series

Shauna - No counter-part in the AC Series

Calem - No counter-part in the AC Series

Tierno - No counter-part in the AC Series

Trevor - No counter-part in the AC Series

Some of Ash's other friends will be recruited as new assassins as the story progresses, so far I can confirm the recruits will include: May, Drew, Dawn, Paul and Barry.

Members of other criminal groups in Pokémon will act as important Templars.

Plus a few more OCs who are members of the Creed.


	2. In the Beginning

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ASSASSIN'S CREED**

Chapter 1: Never Give Up Until the End

_The events in chapters 1 and 2 take place 17 years before the start of the actual story whilst chapter 3 takes place 12 years before the start of the story._

It was a beautiful, peaceful and calm evening in the town known as Pallet Town, with all of its inhabitants tucked tightly in their beds and dreaming of various thoughts. But there is however one house in which there was no evidence of tranquillity, with two middle aged men walking around in circles in a small room, with both dressed in similar robes that differed in design slightly.

One was wearing faded white robes with a distinct hood with its end resembling a beak as well as a plain brown cape hanging from the spaulders on his left hand side. The man also had a red sash with pouches around his waist which were held in place by a belt bearing a metal insignia which looked like an "A" with the middle line missing and the ends of the "A" curved inwards.

The man stopped walking and let out a sigh before facing the other man in the room, saying: "The mystery surrounding this so called "Apple of Eden" is really definitely intriguing, but at the same time it is also annoying as we still haven't got a clue regarding its whereabouts or its importance for us to win this fight against the Templar Order. The only thing we do know is that the great Altair once held this artefact in his possession. What is your opinion on this Antonio, my dear friend?"

The other man known as Antonio, who was dressed in identical robes to the other man but with his being grey in colour with a blue sash, faced his old friend and said: "I know exactly how you feel Red, sometimes I feel like giving up because as soon as we make some sort of progress we end up being actually further away from finding it."

Red's smile quickly turned into a frown as soon as he heard his best friend saying he feels like giving up, so we walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder saying: "Now what kind of talk is this, eh Antonio? Always remember no matter how difficult or impossible the situation is 'Never give up until the end', ok?"

"Red, I know I know, but with everything that is going on in our lives, it has been quite difficult for the two of us to learn more about our Creed and its history as well as continue our fight for humanity."

Red sighed once again, saying: "Yes, I agree the last couple of months have been difficult, not just us but our wives as well, with both of them being pregnant meaning we can't be out of town for too long on missions." Red glanced at the clock and said "Well we should probably get some sleep seeing we won't be making much progress tonight."

Antonio replied saying "Yeah I suppose so, well then see you tomorrow pal." Antonio and Red then made their way out of the room into a larger room which resembled a study; once they left Red pressed a hidden button located on the side of the wall to close the entrance to the room they were in previously. The doorway was now replaced by a wall with a fireplace making this new larger room look like a normal study. Red then walked Antonio to the door before wishing him a good night, before walking up the stairs to join his beloved wife Delia in bed.


	3. The Birth of Amourshipping

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ASSASSIN'S CREED**

Chapter 2: Birth of Amourshipping

_A WEEK LATER..._

It was a beautiful morning in Pallet Town, with the birds chirping and singing and the Sun shining over the town. In the Ketchum household however, things always seemed to be the opposite of what is taking place in its surroundings as a woman in her late twenties with brown/reddish hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a yellow blouse with a pink button-up jumper and blue skirt was gripping hold of the dining table whilst frantically trying to locate the whereabouts of her husband Red. As soon as he realised he was not in the same room as her, she started to scream partly because of the pain she was experiencing as well as to attract the attention of her husband.

Hearing the scream of his wife, Red quickly bolted out of the study and started to free-run within the house to reach Delia quickly, fearing she was in danger or something terrible happened to her. As soon as he found her in the dining hall, he grabbed her hands to let her know he is here for her and with a concerned look asked her: "What's wrong sweetie, what is causing you this pain?"

Delia lifted her head up to look into her husband's eyes before saying with heavy breaths "I think... I think...the baby is coming."

Red's concerned look quickly changed into a happy face with tears slowly forming and he quickly hugged Delia, saying "This is fantastic Delia, our baby is about to be born". Delia, on the other hand being in great pain started to cling onto her husband screaming "I know it is freakin' good news, NOW GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL BEFORE I HAVE TO USE YOUR HIDDEN BLADES ON YOU MISTER!".

Red, for the first time ever fearing for his life as well as being truly scared of Delia, quickly called the ambulance who arrived as soon as they could to hear Delia threatening to kill Red for putting her through all of this before taking them both to the hospital. After many hours of being in labour, and being encouraged by her husband who now had his right hand bandaged (courtesy of Delia) a loud cry could be heard, before the doctor faced the couple and said: "You did wonderful Mrs Ketchum, you have given birth to a healthy young boy." One of the nurses wrapped a blanket around the infant before giving the baby to its parents, who shared a kiss after the doctor finished speaking with Red agreeing with the doctor, saying she did well to which she replied "No, we did well".

Delia and Red looked at their son with tears in their eyes, before Delia with a smile looked at Red and asked "what should we name him, my love?"

Red with a proud smile stood up holding his son high up in his arm and after a few seconds he said "Ash! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" he then looked at his wife to see if she agreed with his choice of a name, to which she responded with smile and a nod.

An hour later, Antonio and his wife Grace Yvonne arrived at the hospital. Antonio has dirty blond hair and blue eyes and a moustache and was quite tall for his height, being taller than Red. He was wearing his casual clothes which consisted of a light blue polo shirt and black trousers, whilst his wife Grace also had blue eyes, her hair colour was brown and she was wearing her usual outfit which consisted of a navy blue top and green pants.

They both saw Ash and congratulated their long time friends on their new addition to their family. Antonio having noticed the bandage on Red's hand, started to smirk before saying "Geez, Delia who knew you had so much strength to damage Red's hand like this, I reckon you would be a fine addition to the Assassin's especially if you can single handedly take on Red here!"

This earned a giggle from both women, before Antonio started to roar in laughter slapping Red's back for fun. Red started to laugh, earning a confused look from Antonio, before Red faced Antonio and replied "Ha ha ha, just you wait till Grace has to give birth and let us see if your hand isn't crushed by the end of it."

Antonio fell over anime style realising Red was right and that this would happen to him when Grace had to give birth. Whilst Red and Grace were laughing at this, Delia gave Red a light punch on the arm saying "You should be supporting Antonio, not making him dread when Grace has to give birth, he is your best friend after all." Red smiled at his wife before saying "Relax when the time comes of course I will be there for Antonio, just like all the times he has been there for me."

_THREE MONTHS LATER..._

It was now Antonio and Grace's turn to be rushed into hospital to deliver their baby, and after a few gruelling hours of labour a cry could be heard within the room. Grace was holding a beautiful little girl in her arms whilst Antonio watched his new daughter with tears flowing down his cheeks; he then gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek before kissing his wife and saying "She looks beautiful, just like you."

Antonio then asked Grace what the baby should be called and after a few moments of thinking she said "Serena seems like a nice name, don't you think honey?" Antonio thought for a while before grinning and agreed saying "Serena is a nice name and would definitely suit her."

Half an hour later Red and Delia arrived at the hospital with Red carrying Ash, they then entered the room in which Antonio and Grace were in with their new child and after seeing the child and Grace doing well, Red and Delia asked what she was named to which Grace with a proud smile replied Serena.

Red, not forgetting what Antonio said when Delia destroyed his hand, looked at Antonio's hand to see it not just bandaged, but also with an ice pack to numb the pain. Seeing this made Red laugh like there was no tomorrow which woke up both Ash and Serena who started to cry for a bit which made Red shut up as well as from the glares he was receiving from Delia and Grace. This reaction caused Antonio to erupt in laughter which made the babies cry even louder to which the other three adults responded to by placing a finger to their mouth and looking at Antonio telling him to "SHHHHH!"


	4. Notice

**UPDATE**

I am sorry that I have not been able to update my story for so long and that I have been making constant changes with the current chapters. I was extremely busy the last three weeks and so haven't had much time to write the next few chapters. But rest assured that I WILL UPDATE THE STORY SOON.

Thanks


End file.
